A Second Chance Part 1: Anati Sunset
by Kharina
Summary: I stared, horrified. It was at that point I knew this was it. We were going to lose.' This fic explores what happened on the Anati World. Spoilers for visser and 45. Chapter six, the battle, is up! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Farewell, Earth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Animorphs. All characters, settings etc that are mentioned in the books belong to KA Applegate. I borrow them here without permission and I make no profit from this. All characters you do not recognise are mine and I would be grateful if fellow fanfiction authors would not use them without my permission. Thank you.

**Author note: **Visser One will most likely seem slightly OOC in this fic. This is intentional as this is sort of a character AU: ie if Visser One had behaved slightly differently, what might have resulted? I hope you can still enjoy the fic and can refrain from flaming me about this.

Please could you review if you're reading this. I like to know what you think. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Especially any suggestions for the title!

A final note before you can get onto the story: a thank you to **Sinister Shadow** for beta-reading this and for the encouragement.

Hope you all like it!

* * *

My name is Edriss Five-Six-Two. But do not call me that. Call me Visser One.

For amazingly, despite all Visser Three's attempts to take that rank for himself, despite a trial which uncovered the truth about two years I had tried ever since to keep hidden, I still am Visser One. I still am alive.

I am travelling to a system called the Anati system. On the Council's orders, I am to take over the subjugation of the sentient races there, and prepare to resist an Andalite attack.

It is a new planet, a new race. No more troubling humans. Save, of course, the one whose body I inhabited. Eva.

We are very similar, her and I. Although, until my trial she did not know the things we shared. We both had children. Children we cared for. We both worried that they would die if a full-scale war were launched on Earth.

Those of you who know anything about Yeerk biology will wonder at this news, for Yeerk parents do not live to see their children. We die in the act of reproducing.

I will explain. I had children through a previous human host. Allison Kim.

Allison was clever. She manipulated me, made me sympathise with her race. Challenged me to know them.

Another Yeerk, Essam, had taken a host named Hildy Gervais. We were the only two Yeerks on Earth. Isolated.

The results of these events were two human lives. Twins. A girl, Madra, whom we named after one of the moons of the Yeerk home world. And a boy, Darwin.

Visser Three had made Darwin a Controller. I had almost had to make a choice between my life, and the life of my child. But I was saved when a guerrilla group, commonly known as the Andalite bandits, attacked. That is another story.

I do not know what I would have chosen. I do not think I ever will know.

I felt a sudden wave of emotion wash over me, and a lump of tears formed in the throat of my host body, for the emotions of the Yeerk are directly connected to those areas in a host which express emotion. The tears began to trickle down my face.

(Edriss?)

Eva's voice showed her concern. Since she had found out about my children, there was less of a divide between us. She still strongly disliked me, but she would feel compassion and pity at times.

I did not want to speak to her, however. (There is nothing you can do, Eva,) I said softly. (Please, ignore me.) I did not normally speak quite so gently to my host, but her compassion did not deserve a cold rebuking.

Eva did not obey.

(Your children will be OK, Edriss,) she said. She did not believe her words, and neither did I. But she wanted to comfort me. She was offering to mend the rift between us.

I was silent, deep in my thoughts. Often before, I had taunted Eva about the threats to her family. It was partly to keep control of her resistant mind, partly to prevent her from discovering that I was sympathetic to her affections. That I had children of my own.

What I was to say next could either begin to ease her resentment of me, or it could remove her pity and strengthen her hatred. I could choose to do one or the other.

I did not want her pity, and had the events of the trial not transpired as they had, I would have had no regrets at hurting her. But her kindness had re-awoken my sympathy of humans. And although I would not allow myself to be led away from my own people, why should I force myself to live having constant arguments with my host. I did not enjoy her pain.

I made my decision. I would work with Eva. It would be far easier for us both if we could share a mind in harmony.

(So will your son,) I replied. (I give you my assurance, Eva, that I shall not betray his identity.)

Eva was shocked by my reply, but she quickly composed herself.

(Do you say that because you do not want Visser Three to take the credit of wiping out the Andalite bandits, or because… because you sympathise with me.)

(You know as well as I that the first is an influencing factor, but… even if Visser Three were not involved, I still believe I would not reveal your son.)

Eva was silent for a while.

(Thank you,) she replied, unsure of what else to say.

We fell silent, both caught up in our separate thoughts. Both of us worrying about the same event; the war on Earth. Eva worried for her husband and even more for her son. I was worried for Darwin, a host to Emperor-knows-who, and Madra, my sweet little girl.

Why was I so caught up in these thoughts? I was becoming 'human' again, I realised with a jolt. But was it really a danger when we were heading for a world where Eva would be the only human within thousands of light-years?

I sighed and turned my attention back to the computer before me. It was showing a digital picture of the Anati system.

I zoomed in on one planet and its moons. The planet's moons were large enough to place a lot of Dracon cannon. The surface of several of the moons had deep craters and ridges that could aid in camouflaging the cannon.

"Good," I muttered to myself. "We could place enough cannon to be able to aim at any angle outwards from this planet, and have it concealed."

(What about the creatures?) Eva's voice interrupted me.

(Class 3 is the report,) I replied curtly.

(You know what I mean.)

I groaned, my concentration totally broken.

(Eva! I am in the middle of making a plan that could be my life insurance or my death warrant. I don't have time for this!)

Eva fell silent. I tried to get back to my work.

(It's late,) Eva pointed out.

I looked at the ship's clock. It was past midnight ship's time.

(Point taken. We both must rest, especially you with your injuries. I will continue in the morning.)

I crossed the room to the bed fixed to the wall of the ship, and lay down. Eva, tired as her body was, was asleep almost instantly. I detached myself partially from her brain, and tried to sleep. It was impossible. Far too many thoughts were rushing around in my mind.

(Are you still awake, Eva?) I whispered.

She wasn't. She was dreaming of her family, of her son. I watched, my feelings of guilt and pain growing stronger every minute I did so.

(Visser One,) I said to myself. (You are Yeerk. You are not human. You must not; you cannot afford to fall into that trap again.)

I considered my emotions. My self-lecture had not helped.

I remembered the cold look on Darwin's face, the look being formed by a Yeerk. I remembered my children's sweet, innocent faces when they lay in my arms as newborns.

I realised that I had allowed my thoughts to flow into Eva's brain in my lack of concentration. I was influencing her dreams. Now, instead of dreaming of her family, she was dreaming of mine as thoughts and emotions flowed between us.

Such an event can only occur when the host is asleep but the Yeerk still remains awake and fully attached to the brain, and the Yeerk is not concentrating. The dream could not last long, of course, after I had realised what I was doing. It would not have lasted long anyway, because it did not stem from the person who was dreaming it. Eva woke with a jolt, the memory of the dream still fresh in her mind.

(Edriss?) She questioned.

(I am fine,) I returned, a little coldly. I did not feel like speaking of my emotions then. To speak them was to admit to them, and I did not want to become 'human' again. My life depended on remaining indifferent to my host, to humans and to all subject species. Remaining Visser One of the Yeerk Empire. A leader, cold and unemotional, at least on the outside.

(You don't seem to be.)

(Be silent and go to sleep,) I ordered. (Your injuries will never heal if you will not rest.)

She thought that was unfair. (You woke me,) She pointed out.

(Not deliberately, I assure you. Try and go back to sleep. I also must rest.)

(If I can,) I added quietly.

Eva was concerned for me. I could sense her emotions, and I could also see that she couldn't comprehend why she felt worried about me, when I had treated her so abominably before. I was just as puzzled as she was.

I sighed. (Sleep,) I said, quite kindly compared to my normal way of addressing her. (You cannot bring me any relief.)

(I cannot,) she replied simply. (Your pain doubles mine. I do not want to dream like that again.)

(I know. But you are weak and must rest.) I closed Eva's eyes and made her body still, but her mind was still active. I could not make her sleep.

She did eventually sleep, of course. I partially detached myself from her brain, keeping movement and voice functions under my control. I slept half my brain at a time, as a Yeerk does when in a host. If Eva should awake, I would know it instantly and be fully awake and back in full control in matter of seconds.

She awoke several times during the 'night'. Of course, off-planet with no sun her body could not form its own sleep pattern using light and dark, so it was difficult to make sure she had enough sleep.

I awoke and got up early in the morning. Eva's mind was still sleeping, but the movement of her body awoke her.

I vowed to myself that I would not think about my children today. I would keep myself busy and forget about them. There was certainly plenty to do. I needed to have a plan ready today to put into practice as soon as we reached the Anati system first thing the next morning. We were to stop off at a small, almost irrelevant planet to collect another Yeerk, sub-Visser 20. He had particular expertise on weapons tactics. The instant he was on the ship, I would need to confer with him. I had very little time to prepare for the coming Andalite attack. I needed to draw on all my knowledge and experience in order to buy my life with the Anati system.

(Succeed, and you will live.) Garoff's voice echoed loud in my mind.

Why had I not just shot Darwin? I would be free, with no death sentence. Visser Three may have been executed. I may have been back in charge of my planet. MY planet, not some useless system that had no connections to me.

(Fail us, Visser One, and the sentence of death will be carried out. That is the decision of the Council.)

I almost wished he had just killed me. I would welcome it, as bad as I felt now. I could have just killed my son. He had been my ticket to life. Suddenly, I knew I would fail. Knew it, and could do nothing about it.

(You won't fail.)

Eva! Had I shown her my thoughts, again? Was I becoming so careless? I was ashamed of myself. I was so emotional; anger, pain, guilt… Guilt? For what?

_For Eva,_ I argued with myself.

_For thinking of killing your own son to buy your life._

"Oh God," I whispered, not realising I was speaking out loud. "Is this what it feels like to go mad?" I pressed my face into my hands, trying to stem the flow of tears.

(You're not alone, Edriss,) Eva said.

How could she be so kind to me, after all the pain I had given her? How could she be so calm, more concerned for my troubles than her own?

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and sat up.

(I'm sorry, Eva,) I whispered.

(You don't need to apologise. I forgave you when I saw the love you feel for your family.)

(Why am I so weak, now? After all these years?)

(You aren't weak. This pain is part of living, Edriss. If you didn't feel, you'd be no better than a rock. Than an earthworm.) She paused. (Before, Edriss, I thought that you were devoid of every proper feeling. And I generalized. I made the wilful presumption that all Yeerks were unfeeling. No Yeerk cared.)

(I did not show you compassion,) I pointed out.

(True. But I have learned now that all sentient creatures have the same feelings and weaknesses as humans. How strange that we should be fighting when we are all so similar. Yet humans, as you have pointed out many times, are greatly experienced in pointless battles.)

(You forgive me?) I asked, amazed.

(I forgive you,) she replied. (I want to help you. And I hope you can help me.)

"Yes," I said.

There was a knock on the door to my cabin.

I sighed. "Enter," I said coldly, unemotionally. Like the Visser I am.

A subordinate, Sub-Visser 50, entered the room.

"Sub-Visser 20, tactical officer, is on board, Visser."

I had not even noticed the ship land, stop and take off again; I had been so engrossed in my thoughts.

I nodded. "Send him in," I ordered, standing.

No matter what I felt inside, I would need to keep up the act. My life depended on it.

* * *

**Please remember to review! **For newcomers, its the little purply-blue button. Click it, and the review screen appears! Type a few lines and submit them. Simple, but it makes me very happy :) 


	2. Chapter 2: SubVisser 20

**Review Responses:**

**Quillian:** Thanks for the review. What exactly are you wondering about my other fics? If you're wondering when they'll be updated, my bio has info on approximately when you can expect the next chapter and why I'm not updating (if I'm not!) For several, I ask for suggestions. If you can give me as many suggestions as possible, I am more likely to update. Plus you'll like the chapter more, because it's where you wanted the fic to go.

**Edriss:** I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. When are you going to update the Hell Of Forty? Not to nag at you, I'm just wondering :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Sinister Shadow:** Thank you for reviewing, especially since you betad it as well.

**Anifan1:** Thanks. Your approval means a lot, especially since this isn't your favourite kind of fic. I'm really pleased you like it, and I hope you'll carry on reading.

**Voodooqueen126:** When am I going to continue with the Homecoming, you ask? A list of my stories with expected update times, current status etc is up. But really it depends on you, the readers. It's very well saying update soon, but why not try and tell me some of your ideas. This is brilliant: it means I can update, good for you and for me, it means that I get to write something I perhaps hadn't considered before and you have influence on the story. The clearer it is the more likely I am to do it, so make sure I understand. And ask any other readers you know to do the same, please! I need all the help I can get!

Thank you for the review!

**Author Note: **A huge thank you to everyone that reviewed. But there were an awful lot more of you, judging by the hit count (and making allowance for accidental hits and multiple visits by the same people) who didn't. Please review. I accept anonymous reviews.

I will dedicate each chapter to one reviewer, depending on who I think deserves it most. These can be for length or helpfulness of review, or, in the case of this chapter's dedication, to someone who's reading it even though I know that it isn't their favourite type of fic. I will also recognise those loyal people who review every single chapter, all the time, even if all they're saying is 'well done'.

Anyway, today's dedication goes to **Anifan1.** This is because I know that this isn't her favourite type of fic, but she has read and reviewed it anyway. It's also because she's a brilliant beta-reader for my other Animorph fics.

Enjoy the chapter! And for those of you who don't: REVIEW!

* * *

A tall Hork-Bajir male, Sub-Visser 20, entered my quarters and stood at attention.

"Welcome, sub-visser," I said formally. The highest-ranking Yeerk always speaks first.

"Visser One," he said, humbly. For ease of reading this account, I have translated the mix of languages that his host naturally spoke. "May the Kandrona shine and strengthen you."

"And you, sub-visser." I indicated for him to walk over to the hologram of the Anati world.

The sub-visser looked at it thoughtfully. I eventually began to grow tired of waiting.

"Well? What is your opinion on the situation?"

"The geography of the system seems to be in our favour. Placing Dracon cannon on each moon should allow us full 360 degree range around the planet in question, Visser. It should be possible at little comparative expense to camouflage these cannon from eyesight and most known scanning techniques up to a distance of…"

I cut him off. "Thank you, sub-visser. I had understood this much myself. I wish to discuss tactical plans for battle situations. We arrive tomorrow, and I must be able to take immediate and full charge of Yeerk forces on the planet and its moons. I want every Yeerk to know their place and their action station. I do not want to waste time. Is that clear?"

"Y- yes, Visser. Perfectly so, Visser One."

"Good. Now. How would you suggest we place our forces?" I called up statistics on the resources available to us, as well as their current spread across the system.

"I would suggest placing fighters on the moons, so if the Andalites should happen to get through the cannon then we can go after them. I would think placing our main fleet on the planet surface a beneficial manoeuvre."

I turned and paced away from him. "I agree with your suggestion for the fighters. But do you not think it may be beneficial to have a portion of the fleet shielded in orbit around the system, so as not to waste time taking off and leaving the atmosphere?"

"Yes, indeed Visser, an excellent suggestion."

I turned back towards him. "You are just out of one of those theory courses, aren't you?"

"Indeed, Visser. Battle tactical theory."

"Now. In your classroom I'm sure it seemed wonderful to save on fuel by keeping all your ships landed. But this is reality, sub-visser. I cannot afford to waste a moment when the Andalites attack. I need to blast their ships from the sky before they can inflict any significant damage. I want it fast. I want it efficient. I want every Yeerk to pull their weight and I want to win this battle. The Anati system, I am told, has plenty of resources. Fuel is of little concern."

"Yes, Visser. I can see my knowledge is nothing in comparison to your expertise and vast experience."

I shook my head. "You do not need to flatter me, Sub-visser. It will get you nowhere. I need you to command. I need loyal lieutenants, not simpering advisors. Are you willing to do as I bid?"

No choice in his answer, really. To say no was to admit to treason. But I watched him carefully for any sign he was insincere.

"Of course, Visser. I would be honoured."

He looked me straight in the eyes. No wavering, no hesitation. Honesty in every syllable.

"Very well. You are dismissed. Go and rest, for you will have little time to do so once we reach the system."

"Yes, Visser. Thank you, Visser."

He saluted and left.

(Very good, Edriss,) Eva said. (You've successfully made him feel worthless. Now what?)

(Do not be a fool, Eva. His advice was of no use to me.)

(I think he has done very well to rise to his present position.)

That made me think. (Indeed. _Too_ well. Would you not agree?)

(Perhaps…)

(A sub-visser. Only just out of the teen numbers, as well. And only just out of schooling. No practical experience. Little theoretical knowledge. I wonder who promoted him when he has done so little to deserve it. In fact, I would not say it was impossible that he has not attended more than a few lessons of 'tactical theology', as he puts it. I do not trust him.)

(He seems honest.)

(I live inside your head, Eva, and yet you never suspected a thing about my 'family'. No, Eva. You can be too trusting. Things are rarely as they seem. I shall be very cautious. Perhaps he is some spy of Visser Three's or… or even the Council's. They must not know my current state of emotions.)

(They shall not discover it from me. Well, willingly, anyway.) She paused. (And you know that I speak the truth.)

(Thank you. It is helpful to… to have…)

(Someone to confide in?)

(Yes,) I admitted. (Precisely. The emotional support is much needed and appreciated.) I spoke as calmly as I could under the assault of alternating amazement and gratitude at Eva's sentiments and behaviour towards me.

(Perhaps you could return the favour.)

(I will help you as much as possible,) I agreed, and I truly meant it. (If I knew how to.)

(The kindness you are showing me at the moment is enough. It is a welcome change. I never thought you would wish to befriend me.)

(I am sorry about how I used to speak to you. It was wrong of me to be hurtful just to conceal my own mistake.)

(Mistake? Do you really consider your children a mistake?)

I couldn't answer her. (I'm trying to concentrate, Eva,) I said, in a tone that indicated the conversation was over. We might be on more friendly terms, but I didn't want Eva to feel she had the upper hand and attempt to manipulate me. I wanted to be in charge, but that didn't mean I needed to be arrogant or cruel.

We fell silent, and I went back to puzzling over the holograms, statistics and charts and forming battle plans.

The next day, we arrived in the Anati system.

The planet in question was slightly warmer than Earth, although still adequate for human bodies. It seemed to be a mainly land planet, having small seas but none of the huge expanses of water that characterised earth. The land, seen from space, was mainly a mixture of brown, orange and yellow. Some green spots, but again not as much as Earth.

(It looks…) Eva began.

(Nothing like earth,) I said. (I hope you will be able to cope with the climate.)

(It seems to be mostly desert and grassland,) she said. (I wonder what the Anati are like.)

(You'll find out soon enough, Eva,) I replied.

We both would find out soon enough. If I had the right Yeerks, the right resources, the right geography, I would win the battle and live. If I lost, I would die. Quick, by the Andalites themselves, or slow by Kandrona execution at the hands of Visser Three.

I remembered having this feeling before, as I approached Earth in my stolen ship.

I only hoped I didn't have the same problems with this planet.

* * *

**A final reminder: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3: Anati

**Review responses:**

**Quillian:** Thanks for the review. A little on the short side, though.

**Edriss:** Thanks for your review. School does that sometimes. That's why I tend to update on the weekends, I usually write a bit Friday night or Saturday morning and not much else during the week.

**Sinister Shadow:** It's OK that you weren't on the internet much. I'm just not a very patient person when it comes to fanfic! I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for the tip. I'll bear that in mind.

**Anifan1:** Thanks for the review. Glad you like it.

**X**:Thanks.

This week's chapter dedication goes to **Sinister Shadow** as she made a helpful suggestion in her review.

**Author note:** I'd first like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Second, I like my readers to have some kind of influence on the story. So I would like as many people as possible to answer these questions when they review:

"What would you like to see later in this fic?"

"Where do you think this fic is going? Is that where you'd like it to go?"

Feel free to give me as many suggestions as you like. I can't guarantee to include everyone's in the story, as obviously if I get two conflicting suggestions I can't include them both!

On with the story!

* * *

The ship travelled slowly down to meet the sand of the Anati desert. A bleak wilderness, save for the towering metal and glass structure that was the main Yeerk facility on this part of the planet. We left it in this flat area so any Anati rebels sneaking up on us could be easily seen.

I stepped from the ship. I instantly felt an unpleasant change in the air. It was baking hot and bone dry, the water vapour sucked from it by the burning sun. I hurried across the boiling ground to the doors of the facility, desperate for the cool, conditioned air inside.

I needed to feed. The central pool in this building was on the basement level, but I wasn't going there. As the Visser in charge of this planet, there would be a private pool for me on the top floor, near my quarters.

But I wasn't so hungry that I wouldn't familiarise myself with my surroundings. This floor was mainly lecture or meeting rooms, large training halls and the cafeterias.

On the first few floors up, there were quarters for those of no rank to speak of. These quarters were tiny, I knew. I could see a shared bathroom area at the far end. There were three or four of these floors.

On the fifth floor were sub-visser's command rooms, or offices. These were still quite small, but larger than the private quarters of the low-ranking Yeerks.

(That's hardly fair,) Eva commented. (That the sub-vissers should get much larger rooms just to work in than the ordinary Yeerks get to live in.)

(Who told you life was fair? Besides, the low-ranks will just have a bed in their rooms. Those offices have to incorporate desks, computers, all that stuff. Wait until you see mine.)

(I've seen enough of them to get the idea of what they're like. The private quarters will be five times as big as those offices!)

We then flew (for we were, of course, in a dropshaft) past the residential floor for sub-vissers. They shared a bathroom between two or three of them.

We then passed the floors for the offices and private rooms (or suites, actually) for the five or so other vissers. Then we were on my floor.

"Stop," I commanded the dropshaft, and walked out.

Yes, you are correct. I did say _my_ floor. I had the whole last floor (well, actually, last but one. Above me were storerooms or offices) to myself. It had my command room, private room, bathroom and of course, my private pool facility. There were also a couple of smaller rooms for attendants and messengers.

I had a large window of ramonite, a material that can be made transparent or opaque. I could look out at the landscape or down at the activity in the small docking facility for our ships.

(It's disgusting,) Eva spat. (Those other Yeerks have to share everything apart from one private room, and here you have a whole _floor_ to yourself.)

(So? I'm in charge of them, Eva. There's nothing you can do. Your human value of equality has no authority here.) I laughed. (You're only moaning because you won't get to chat while you're in the communal cage downstairs.)

(Down dropshaft. There aren't any stairs here.)

(Don't correct me about trivial details. It's the mark of someone who's losing the argument but doesn't want to admit it.)

(You should be a lawyer.)

(I am not human,) I replied.

(You were almost, at one time.)

(Silence!) I snapped. Eva was getting to insolent for her own good. I would converse with her, but I was in command. She needed to learn to respect me.

She obeyed, at least. Good. I had enough to do without a disobedient host.

After having fed, I opened the door to my office and strode through. I had certainly been well attended to. The room contained a desk, a Yeerk computer and even a human coffee maker!

I sighed and sat down at the computer.

"Bring up data on the weapons and security arrangements already in place," I commanded.

There weren't many. I began to add my new proposals to the plan, but soon found I couldn't concentrate. Eva was physically exhausted and it was a struggle to keep her body awake. I was mentally frustrated and emotionally shattered. We were both all but crying out for want of sleep.

(All right,) I answered Eva's unspoken plea. (You have a good long rest. We'll continue in the morning, once we are both fresh and your body has adjusted to the new environment.)

(Thank you,) she mumbled. (You rest, too.)

I left the office and wandered to my quarters. I collapsed onto the large, soft bed, too tired even to undress.

We were both asleep the second our head touched the pillow.

I awoke to a series of loud knocks on the door to my quarters.

"What!" I exclaimed grumpily.

"Visser one, your sub-vissers await you in the lecture room downstairs. They need to know your plan, Visser."

"What time is it?"

"It is an hour from midday," the attendant replied, sounding concerned.

(Ah,) I said to Eva. (That would explain it.)

I leapt up, and quickly tried to make Eva look reasonably presentable. I then ran to the dropshaft.

"Top speed to the ground floor," I ordered.

(Plans!) I ranted in my head. (I didn't make any plans. I'm supposed to give them orders. What will they think?)

(Tell them you were very tired. You're the ruling Visser, for heaven's sake. They won't answer back.)

(I KNOW!) I yelled. (That's not the point! They may report to the council. Then what will I say!)

(Calm down,) Eva soothed. (There's nothing you can do right now, except compose yourself and come up with something to say.)

(You're right,) I replied, calming slightly. (And I shouldn't take it out on you.)

(I'm used to it.)

(You shouldn't be. I wish I were kinder towards you.)

(You have been, recently. Just don't mention it.)

The drop shaft reached the ground floor, and I hurried out, almost running to get to the door of the lecture room. I stopped there. I could see the shapes of various species within, all sitting, quietly murmuring amongst themselves. I felt I distinctly heard the words:

"Why's she so late?"

"Don't know. She'll probably have no plan. I heard they almost convicted her."

"They did convict her," the first Yeerk said. "Her sentence was suspended. She'll be executed if she loses this battle." Was there a remote note of pity in his voice?

"They should have killed her. Human children? What normal, loyal Yeerk'd want human children?"

And he laughed. Others followed suit. The harsh sound pierced me to the core. It hurt to hear their scorn. Had they no pity?

"Don't be so harsh," the first one said. "You have no idea what she went through."

"All for nothing, anyway. I was on Earth. Left shortly before the trial. I knew the Yeerk who had the unfortunate job of infesting her son for Visser Three's little gamble. Said he was the most idiotic piece of human scum he ever had the misfortune to listen to."

My hands began to ball into fists and I gritted my teeth. How dare he!

(Edriss,) Eva warned. (I know how much you want to hurt that Yeerk right now. But if you do, you'll only prove them right. Just calm down, then go in. Imagine what they'll think if they find you listening at the door, getting in more of a state every second?)

(You're right, Eva. Thank you.)

I took several deep breaths and then pushed open the door.

* * *

**Please remember to review!** And remember those suggestions? 


	4. Chapter 4:Love And Hate

**Anifan1: **Thank you for your review.

**Edriss:** Thanks so much for your suggestions. I'll definitely include that. I did try to send you an e-mail with some suggestions for the hell of forty, but it kept failing to send. Maybe if you could e-mail me (the address is on my profile page), it would let me reply.

I hope you in particular like the end of this chapter… can you guess who… well, you'll know what you have to guess once you've finished reading it.

**Quillian:** Thanks.

**Aizxana: **No, that wouldn't fit into my story well, but thanks for the suggestion. I think there is a fic somewhere on this site with Eva's POV of the trial, if you search story by summary for Eva you should get it. I haven't read it, I just seem to remember noticing it in the summary.

**Anonymous-cat:** Well, if I told you that it would spoil the story… but I suppose I can tell you that I think there will be a different outcome, based on one event happening differently because of V1's slightly altered behaviour. Can you guess? If so, e-mail me your guess, so it won't spoil it for other readers. Thanks.

**Sinister Shadow:** Thanks for reviewing. I sent you an e-mail, have you got it? As you know, CF material starts this chapter.

**Sinister2004:** I realised I forgot to describe the Anati so I sort of worked that in here. Thanks for the review! This has less of the conflict over the children.

**Voodooqueen126:** Thanks.

**Author note:** Thanks to all my reviewers, particularly those who gave suggestions. Please give me suggestions if you can.

OK, everyone. This chapter adds a new dimension, but for those of you who may not like it, don't worry. It will be the focus next chapter, but other than that it won't be really in the foreground right now. But for those who do, it will be running along in the background. How much it features depends on how many people want it there.

Well, that's about it from me apart from Chapter dedication.

This chapter is dedicated to **Edriss** for her helpful suggestions and for actually answering my questions. I'm glad it happened to be this chapter in particular… maybe you'll see what I mean at the end.

On with the story!

* * *

My appearance certainly caused a bit of surprise. Yeerks leapt to their feet, having been lounging around chatting. It took them a few seconds to all realise that I had come in and to get silent ranks, standing in respect.

"Good morning," I said coldly. "Sit."

They sat as one movement.

"You." I pointed at the Yeerk who I had heard criticizing my son. And me. "What is your name?"

"Sub-Visser 12, Visser," he murmured nervously, avoiding my gaze.

"Well, sub-Visser. I do not appreciate being spoken about behind my back."

"I- I do not understand you, Visser."

"I also do not appreciate being treated like a fool. You know to what I am referring. Do not ever again say anything you would not say directly to me."

"Y-yes, Visser."

"I shall be watching you," I threatened.

I sat. The rest of the meeting passed in a blur. I was able to bluff my way tolerably through their questions, and by the end of the meeting, I had established a reasonable plan.

As I took the dropshaft back up to my floor, I realised I had been meeting with about fifteen Yeerks, a third or so of whom held Anati hosts, and had walked past Anati hosts the day before. Yet I could not clearly recall an image of one. Had I been so preoccupied?

Of course, I knew from computer data what they looked like. The Anati were, in short, birds. They had once in the past been able to fly, but had evolved to be too large for flight, and therefore instead of wings they had narrowed into something resembling arms, although their hands had far more and more delicate fingers even than an Andalite. The arms still had the residue of short flight feathers hanging off the bottom of them. They resembled an Earth flamingo in many other respects, save for their colouring. It is surprising that they are excellent speakers, despite having beaks, not mouths. The Anati are strongly differentiated between male and female. The females are the reddish-brown of the desert sand, whereas the males show bright colouring, varying from red to bright yellow. Their claws are their only natural weapon, but they need no other. They can retract them, but when they use them a paralysing poison, similar to Earth snake venom, is released. This would kill an animal the size of an Earth dog, and would paralyse a human for half an hour or so.

That night, I dreamt, and woke in tears. I dreamt, as may have been predicted, of my family. But not of my children alone. I remembered Essam, also. How I missed him! I wished with all my heart that I had been able to prevent him from starving. But it was all too late now, and dwelling on it would be no good. Yet I could not get him out of my mind.

(I'm a wreck,) I murmured to myself. (I thought I was over this.)

Eva did not speak for a while. Had we been in separate bodies she would have hugged me, but of course she could not. This pained her, for I believe she needed the physical comfort more than I.

Eventually she broke the silence. (I miss my husband, too,) she told me simply.

(Essam was never my husband, Eva. We lived together, but we weren't married. It would have been too easy a clue for the Empire to discover,) I said regretfully.

(I'm sorry.)

(You? You have nothing to be sorry for. I am sorry for what I did to your family. It was and is very wrong of me, but I hope you can forgive me.)

(Of course I forgive you. I've said that already.)

(Thank you,) I replied, truly meaning it.

There was a long silence, broken when Eva wondered aloud:

(But surely you Yeerks must have some form of romance in your society. You don't live to see your children, but you must still fall in love.) She couldn't comprehend the idea of a society without love.

(We do, although it is in groups of three. A female and two males, most usually, but sometimes a male and two females. But it's more a very close friendship rather than what you would call romantic love, for unless it occurs at the end of ones life, there is no sexual element. As you know, we die when we reproduce.)

(It sounds a better sort of love than humans', in many ways.)

(In some ways, I suppose. It's more support than much else, as we have no parents. Usually, those grubs coming from the body of the parent who was the sole one of their gender are the dominant ones. These take care of the others and are more likely to obtain a rank later in their lives.)

(So if Yeerks normally love, how come you were punished for loving Essam?)

(I wasn't. I was punished for loving the children. Plus, I loved only Essam, not Essam and another male Yeerk, and he loved only me. I was, in short, behaving more like a human than a Yeerk.)

(I see.) She paused. (So, have you ever loved anyone else? If you're supposed to love more than one, you must do,) She tried light-heartedly in an attempt to cheer me up.

(Eva!) I exclaimed in surprise. (That's a ridiculous question.)

She was surprised, to say the least. (You do, don't you? Someone you don't want me to know about?)

(Of course not, I-)

(Then why are you avoiding the question?)

(You should be asleep,) I said lamely.

(That was just pathetic.)

(Eva! Why should I have to tell you?) I shouted, beginning to be upset by the reminder of a feeling I was very, VERY reluctant to admit to.

(You don't,) she replied, sobered by my tone. (I was only teasing you. I thought it might cheer you up, but I obviously misjudged.) She paused. (I'm sorry if I brought up something that is painful to you.)

(It's not painful, so much as… embarrassing.)

(Oh?) She invited me to continue.

(I don't love him, Eva. I hate him, but I seem to be attracted to him as well. In some strange kind of way.)

(Hate him? Who?)

(Eva, there is absolutely no way you will ever know that. I've told you far too much already.)

She sighed. (OK. It's not my business, anyway.) But her guess popped up in her mind before she could stop it.

(No, it isn't him!) I exclaimed. It was, but there was no way I was going to tell her that.

Or you, whoever you are reading this. I'm not stupid.

You'll never find out.

(Edriss! It is, isn't it? I can't believe it!) Eva's shock was apparent.

(I wish I had a Hork-Bajir host. It wouldn't have guessed,) I said, trying to lead her onto a different topic.

(Edriss, I can't believe… well, I never expected that.)

(Be silent.)

(OK.)

(Not. One. Word.)

(I've shut up.)

(Good. Now go back to sleep.)

* * *

**Please review! If you can guess who he is, please tell me your guess in an e-mail so you don't ruin it for other readers who may be reading reviews before the story or whatever. Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Visser Three

**Reviews:**

**Quillian: **Any suggestions for the homecoming would be very helpful! Thanks so much :)

**Animorphgirl: **Uh, what did I say at the bottom of last chapter about putting guesses in an e-mail:P thanks for the review

**Edriss:** Thanks. Did you get my e-mail with my ideas for the hell of forty?

**Sinister Shadow: **Yeah, I edited the conversation a bit. And I edited out the bit you told me was very OOC for Visser One from this chapter. I still have a little tribute to it; read to find out :)

**Anonymous-cat: **Thanks. If I'm right about what you mean by 'new way of looking at things' it's not exactly new... check out the c2 section to see what I mean. It isn't hard to find since there's only 10 animorph communities

**Voodooqueen126: **Yeah, it wasn't SUPPOSED to be funny, though. Glad you enjoyed it anyhow :)

**Myitt: **You'll find out if you're right in this chapter. Thanks for your review! Hope you like this chapter.

**Author Note: **Slightly longer author note today...

Thanks to all my reviewers first, as always.

Second, chapter dedications. I was torn between Sinister Shadow, Edriss and Quillian. Sinister Shadow for her support and help, Edriss for the encouragement, and Quillian for offering me help with the homecoming, which I desperately need.

I finally decided on **Quillian** as the other two have already had chapter dedications and I desperately needhelp with the homecoming.

Finally, I wanted to make a note that this fic will be in 4 or more parts, which will be posted as seperate stories. This fic goes up to 45. Part 2, 3, 4 etc come after that. So when I finish this one, don't be disappointed :), there'll be a new part up fairly soon after that.

Enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Eva still wouldn't shut up about it.

(I do not love him!)

(Yes, you do. You know you do.)

(No, I don't. I might feel attracted to him at the moment, but I do not _love_ him in the true sense of the word. There's a difference.)

(Oh. Okay, I understand that. But I still can't believe it! You and Visser Three are arch enemies!)

Oops. I didn't mean to let that slip. I said you'd never find out… anyway, no going back on that now.

(Can we drop it please, Eva!)

(Well, you did ask nicely, but I'm afraid I can't stop thinking about it.)

(Let us speak of something else.)

(You should date him,) Eva teased, (you'd make a perfect couple. You already fulfil the role of a married couple; you argue all the time.)

(You said you would leave it. Anyway, how am I supposed to date him even if I wanted to, you fool! He's thousands of light years away!)

(I was only joking.)

(Well, don't. It's too awful to imagine.)

But in a way, I wanted her to continue teasing me. This meeting was possibly one of the most boring I had ever endured, surrounded by foolish, simpering subordinates.

Plus, in a way I was glad that she was speaking to me so amiably. At least this gave her some amusement, isolated and far away from her home and family. Even if it was at my expense.

(Be careful,) I thought to myself. (You cannot allow yourself to be too sympathetic to your host, not this time.)

This was my last chance. I couldn't make a mess of it.

(Edriss?) Eva inquired. (Did you hear me?)

(No, I was… distracted. Would you repeat yourself?)

(You could just look at…)

(What if I want to have a normal conversation? I don't particularly wish to go rifling through your memories at the present moment.)

(I just asked if you could get any news from Earth. You know, what Visser Three's doing?) She sounded nervous. Of course, she was asking me to do a favour for her, to find out about her son.

I thought about it for a moment. There were three options: a blank denial, an excuse or… or to agree to do what I could.

(I could try,) I said. (I can't make any guarantee of it, though. I am busy, and it is not as easy as you may think to do so without arising suspicion.)

(If you can, will you?) She asked hesitantly.

(Yes,) I replied simply.

There was a short silence as Eva took that in.

(Th- thank you, Visser,) Eva stuttered, taken aback.

I was surprised at the respect and gentleness in her tone. (You need not call me by my formal title. I refer to you by your first name; you refer to me by mine.)

I felt Eva's pain lessen as she realised that I could be a close friend to her. It was strange to think that after all I had done to her, I was now the only person she could rely on to help her.

I saw that she wanted my friendship. She would never admit to it, but I could see it all the same. And the more I considered it, the more I wanted her friendship, as well.

I needed her support as much as she needed mine.

"Visser!" Sub-visser 20 asked, nudging me. "Visser, why are you staring into blank space?"

For once, it was a good question. I tried to bluff my way out of it.

"I was considering the tactical situation."

"Yes, Visser? What is your opinion?"

Another good question. I should buy him a card; first five minutes of intelligent conversation.

Right, concentrate, Visser… he might just require an answer…

(Tell him you told him yesterday, it hasn't changed and you won't repeat yourself?) Eva suggested, a little uncertainly.

That was a good answer. I replied immediately.

"It has not changed! Never make me repeat something twice. You'll be dead before you hear it a third time," I snapped.

(Thank you, Eva. Quick thinking,) I acknowledged.

He recoiled slightly. "So w-what a-are your orders, Visser?"

(A THIRD good question?) I said to myself.

(It's amazing. But have you got a good answer?)

(No,) I replied honestly.

"Good question," I told him, "but I think I will need to look at some more data before I may answer it. I shall see you all here, first thing tomorrow," I told them, and walked out.

(That was the best you could come up with?) Eva laughed.

(Yes. I cannot think straight at the moment.)

(Can I help you? I know nothing of battle tactics, but I could help you with the other problems you have to tackle.) Her tone was serious now, friendly… almost affectionate. I was touched by her kindness.

Touched? Oh, no.

(You mean, that I'm about to turn into a human?) I replied. (Again?)

She laughed gently. (You're a long way from that. Right now, you're just acting like a person rather than…) she trailed off, shocked at what she had almost called me.

(Than?) I knew what, of course, but I wanted her to say it.

(A cold-blooded monster,) she admitted. (I'm sorry to say that, but…)

(But it's true,) I agreed. (And I feel truly awful about it.)

I reached my room, and walked over to my zero-space communicator.

(What are you doing?) Eva asked, surprised I did not go to my desk.

(I'm going to call up Visser Three. See if I can find anything out about the situation on Earth.)

(Are you sure?)

(Perfectly so.)

(Thank you.)

(It isn't just for you, you know. I wouldn't mind knowing about my son, if I can somehow tease it out of him.) I punched in the code to signal to Earth. There was a few seconds delay.

Then a very arrogant Andalite face appeared on the screen.

(Still 'attracted' to him?)

(Eva?) I said nicely. (Shut. Up.)

(OK.)

"Ah, Visser Three," I said. "I presume you have made absolutely no progress whatsoever with Earth?"

(Of course I have, Visser One,) he answered.

"I dare not hope that you have even the slightest lead on those troublesome Andalite bandits, have you?" I mocked.

(I will find them one day, you half-human traitor.)

"You shan't, Andalite fool. It requires intelligence; a trait I fear you do not possess."

(Have you bothered to communicate with me simply to mock me?) He sounded almost… disappointed.

"Why else? Do you want advice?"

(I want nothing, or I would have communicated to you. What do you want?)

"I want to know how much of a mess you are making of a planet I handed over to you in perfect shape!"

(Wrong, Visser One. You want to know how your child is, don't you? I shall tell you. I gave him to Malbron 1748, especially for you. I'm sure you are aware of his reputation.)

"I know you shan't give him to Malbron, Visser. You would indeed be a fool if you did. Besides, if I remember correctly, it was you who banned Malbron to the pool last year."

(I'll give him to someone just as bad!)

"And lose evidence against me? You insult me with the crudeness of your bluffing!"

(Um, Edriss? What are you talking about? Is Darwin OK?)

(Not now, Eva. Wait a minute.)

(I shall infest him myself!)

"Well, at least that would entertain him. Perhaps you would learn something of the planet you are in command of?" I sneered.

(Shouldn't you be making your own plans instead of interfering with mine?)

"Goodbye, Visser. You'd better get back to whatever foolish plan you were making to get the Andalite bandits. I can promise you it will not work. You won't catch any Andalites."

I ended the communication.

(Edriss? Who's Malbron?)

(He's a very cruel Yeerk, Eva. He hasn't advanced in rank because all he ever does is ruin hosts.)

(Ruin? What do you mean, ruin?)

(He tortures them, Eva. Constant mental torture, for no reason. After a month or so they're little more than shells. The stress affects the way their bodies work. They simply stop functioning and it's a lot of work for their next Yeerk to get them healthy again. But he still does it; it seems to give him pleasure. There are a few like that, but it's a very small amount of the population.)

(Why would Visser Three…)

(You don't think he cares? He'd lost about fifty Hork-Bajir hosts because of Malbron, Eva. If he'd let it carry on, it would have been nearer a hundred!)

(Lost? How?)

(Well, if they were voluntary at first they simply ran away or committed suicide after the first three days. If they were involuntary, they lasted about two months before their brains stopped working altogether. You see, the simple Hork-Bajir mind had no mechanisms to cope with the constant torture, so it destroyed the cells. The Hork-Bajir at first couldn't think, then couldn't remember, then motor functions became almost dead… they simply had to be destroyed. You see, the brain even of a relatively simple sentient creature is a very complicated and delicate organ. You can't just go messing around with it for fun. Anything a Yeerk can do which a host normally can't should be viewed with extreme caution.)

(That's terrible,) Eva whispered. Words could not express her horror and disgust.

(I agree with you, Eva. No sane Yeerk would act in such a manner. It's like those humans who would set a helpless kitten on fire, only about a hundred times worse, as a Yeerk has access to functions that cannot normally be touched.)

(So he was bluffing?)

(Yes. I am quite certain of that.)

(Or you'd be on your way back to Earth now?)

(No! I…)

(You would. Or at least you'd be thinking of it.)

(Well, at least you found out what you wanted to know,) I said, anxious to change the subject.

(Yes,) Eva replied. (Thank you.)

(You are most welcome,) I answered.

I sighed with Eva's mouth. (I'd better get to work,) I told her.

* * *

**Please review! Praise, criticisms, suggestions all welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise Attack

**A/N: **I should have replied to all registered reviewers with the new review reply feature. If I've missed you out let me know. If you are an anonymous user, leave your e-mail address and I will be able to reply.

Okay, after this chapter there are only two more to go for this fic. However, once those are finished I will start on Part 2 of the series.

I know this took me ages to update, but I had major writer's block. However I am over that now. Please review and let me know what you thought.

"Andalites!"

I awoke the next day to shouting and screaming, and hurried to the window. Huge Dome ships hovered in the sky. It seemed the Andalites had decided to launch a surprise attack. Green-blue beams lanced into the moons, destroying our cannon placement.

I raced from the room and hurried down to the bottom of the building. There was panic, without me there to command. Well, I was there now.

"Visser! They've destroyed most of the Dracon cannon stations. What do we do?"

I stared, horrified. It was at that point I knew this was it. We were going to lose. The stations had been well concealed. The Andalites must have known they were there… and there was only one way that could have happened.

(Marco,) I hissed in hatred. He'd just signed my death warrant. Doomed his mother to the terrible suffering that had driven Hildy insane, then finally death.

"What do we do?" the subordinate asked again. I looked around to my fellow Yeerks; they were staring at me, fear in their eyes.

I thought of what I knew of human history. Thought of soldiers running into the bullets, fighting even when there was no hope.

As though reading my thoughts, Eva said: (Just because we're doomed to lose from the beginning is no reason for us not to try and win.)

"Visser?"

I raised my eyes and met the eyes of them all, one by one. "We fight. Send up the fighters, and my ship."

"Visser, shouldn't you stay here, won't it be safer…"

"I'd rather die in battle than be executed. And don't question me."

I strode from the building and up the docking ramp into my Empire ship. Far better than Visser Three's little Blade ship. Well, little in comparison to MY ship.

I went to the bridge. My bridge crew was already there, assembled.

"Send us up then, Manten," I said.

Manten was really sub-Visser five, but I was the only person in this small team who was ever referred to by the others as my rank. The bridge crew of my ship were a small group of about 10 Yeerks, each of whom I knew very well. My relationship with them differed from that of my other subordinates. I had handpicked them for their loyalty, intelligence and skill. Although I gave the commands, we were equals in intellect and skills, and, except in battle, I permitted, even encouraged them to advise me. After all, improvement can only be made through criticism.

They respected me, but I never wanted them to fear me. In this small group alone, I wanted trust and understanding. As a close-knit team, we trusted one another with our lives. This group had stood by me through everything, when I was on the run and my trial.

I looked through the transparent panel as we rose into the air, watching the battle that we slowly moved to meet.

(There's no hope,) I whispered to myself. (They outnumber us ten to one.)

(Edriss, you have to try and win. If you die, Visser three will launch open war. My son…)

(We're going to die, Eva. We are. But your son may live. He's smarter than Visser Three, braver. He'll survive. I'm sure he will.)

(What do you think happens? When we die?)

(Even the Andalites do not know the answer to that, Eva.)

I looked back at the battle. We were drawing closer.

(Thank you,) I said to Eva. I'd never thanked a host for using their body before, not even Allison. But I found I meant it.

(You're welcome,) she said automatically, surprised.

"Dracons are ready to fire, Visser. Shall we shoot?" Manten asked

I nodded, and quickly scanned the Andalite ships. "Aim for their main Dome ships. Try and disable their weapons. They won't have shields up there all the time, or they wouldn't be able to fire."

"Now?"

"Yes. Fire."

Our red beams lanced through space, directed by my three excellent shooters. Jahlan, a young Yeerk I had admitted to the team only a couple of years ago, pulled off an excellent shot, slicing a weapon station clean off a quickly moving Dome ship.

"Excellent, Jahlan," I told her.

But the Andalites now began to return fire. The shields averted most of the damage, but each beam that hit them wore them down.

"Return fire. Make your shots count."

Red beams struck out again. It was really almost pretty, with the red and blue light beams streaking across the black of space.

I was grateful for the good crew I had. They didn't panic and each shot was skilled and accurate, but without being too slow. It was still hopeless of course, but at least we would give the Andalites a good fight.

I also thought Eva coped well. She'd never been in a space fight like this before, but she seemed to be controlling her nerves well.

The ship rocked as finally, a shredder beam broke through the shield.

"Left engine is severely damaged, Visser," Odret, or sub-Visser 50, reported. I could tell he was a little afraid, but he kept calm.

"Yes. You have done brilliantly so far, all of you. It's not time to worry yet. Keep firing."

Before they could obey, a shredder beam smote the side of the bridge. The bridge lurched violently; I was thrown against the wall and remember no more.

When I came to, I was lying on a hospital bed in a strange ship. I turned my head, wincing, and saw Jahlan sitting nearby. She was bandaged, but seemed to be, luckily, not too badly injured.

"What happened?" I asked her.

She looked at me, and I saw the answer in her eyes before she could give me it. She was worried and also I could see she was upset for me. She knew what depended on the outcome of the battle.

"We lost, Visser. I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault. You did brilliantly, you all did." That reminded me… "Did we lose anyone?"

"I don't know," she said, and I realised her eyes were shining with tears. "I was knocked unconscious, too. I've seen Odret since, but I don't know about the others." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Can we help you? Can we help you escape again?"

I shook my head. "You should be loyal to the Empire, Jahlan."

"I am, but I think they're making a mistake. You're the best Visser I know. I want to help you."

"No-one can help me, Jahlan. But thank you."

"Can't I… can't I even steal poison for you? It would be painless, at least…"

"No," I told her firmly. "You're not to risk yourself for me. You're an excellent warrior, and you could go far."

"Visser…"

"Do I have to forbid you to help me, or will you do it as a favour?"

She fell silent for a few moments.

"If you're sure…" she said.

"I am." I tried to show no fear, but my voice trembled slightly.

Jahlan looked around her, and then walked over and sat down beside me. She tentatively reached a hand out and touched my shoulder.

I was surprised, to say the least. Although I'd alwayshad a close bond with this small group of Yeerks, I'd never had one brave enough to show this sort of friendship. It was very unusual even between two Yeerks of less of a rank gap than us.

(Don't reprimand her,) Eva advised.

(Of course not,) I said.

"Thank you," I murmured to Jahlan. "Although I should warn you that most Vissers wouldn't accept that."

"I know," she said. "But I thought it might help you." She looked worried. "Am I…"

"No," I said before she could finish. "It does help."

We sat together in silence for a while. I hadn't had this kind of friendship since I was low ranking. But then, that was the cost of being Visser One.

In a few days, the ship arrived at Earth, and Visser Three strolled in to see me. Jahlan had insisted on staying with me for as long as she could.

(Ah, Visser One,) he sneered. (Oh, no, wait. I almost forgot. You're not Visser One any more, are you? No, just plain old Edriss 562. You really should have a special execution, though. Perhaps… at the top of a pole in the middle of the pool? As you said yourself, I recall, at your trial, starvation is so much more painful when salvation is near.)

"You are by no means safe, Visser three. You'll lose Earth for us yet, you incompetent fool!"

(Unwise, Visser One, very unwise to upset me, as I will be arranging your punishment.) His eyes fell on Jahlan. (Who is that?) He asked me.

"I'm Jahlan 781," she replied, even though he had not asked her.

He glared at her. (Did I address you, low rank?) He snapped.

She was wisely silent.

(Is there any reason you're here?)

"I'm Visser One's subordinate. I was injured also when the Empire ship was hit."

(So!)

"I'm staying with her."

His tail blade whipped forward and struck a line across her cheek. (You dare to announce what you are doing! You will obey my orders!) He yelled.

Jahlan touched her cheek, looking horrified. She was only young, and had been in my command her whole working life. I'd never had to punish her or even threaten her, so this was a new experience. I saw her eyes go a little damp again, but with fear I thought this time.

I decided it was time to intervene. "Leave her alone you incompetent fool. And you wonder why you have rebels in your ranks?"

Visser Three sneered at me. (As if you haven't killed subordinates too.)

"I understand the subtleties. I don't use death threats as a solution to every little problem."

He looked like he'd like to strike me, too, but restrained himself. (Come on,) he spat. (You're coming onto my Blade ship.) He turned to Jahlan. (And you are not to follow. Go on, and make yourself useful.)

Jahlan nodded, and looked me in the eyes. "Goodbye, Visser One. Thank you for everything."

I nodded my head to her. "Thank you. You've done really well. Good luck."

She bowed her head to me, turned and left. Just out of the door she looked back, but Visser Three slammed it shut.

* * *

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **I realise it's slightly OOC, but then this is the point of this fic. However if you think it's too OOC let me know. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. 2 chapters to go! 


End file.
